battledebatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiroe
Shiroe is an Enchanter from the anime and light novel series Log Horizon. He is level 90 at the beginning of the series, and progresses in level throughout. His abilities remain the same throughout the story. Known Abilities Accuracy Support Slightly increases an ally's accuracy for several hours. Astral Bind Binds the target(s) in place with a set of glowing cords. The cords appear to extend up to two meters, but don't allow the target to move beyond that. Cast time appears to be instantaneous. Astral Chaff Wraps the target in a silver haze that directs enemy's attention away from them. While this is in effect, the target has decreases aggro and gains less agro from attacking. Astral Hypnos Puts the target to sleep for a maximum of ten seconds- the effect is canceled if the target sustains any damage during that time, but while they are asleep, they are unable to perform any action. The spell has a base cooldown of five seconds. Electrical Fuzz Binds a small glowing orb to the target which continually deals small amounts of damage. Elixer Increases the effect of a healer's skills. Infinity Force Removes all cooldown and cast time from allies for about fifteen seconds. It has a base cooldown of forty minutes, and causes allies to feel extremely fatigued afterward. Keen Edge Gives a buff to a member of the caster's party- or, more specifically, to the ally's weapon. The weapon's base damage is increased by 30%, and lasts several hours. The buff can be cast on multiple weapons at once. Magic Light Creates a glowing orb that follows the caster to provide light. It mirrors strong emotions from the caster, and can also provide a beam of brighter light to a specific target. Mana Channelling Drains all mana from all party members and redistributes it evenly. Drain time and refil l time appear to be about one second each. Mind Shock Launches a sphere at the target. The attack affects all targets in the nearby area. It deals minor damage, causes confusion, lowers accuracy and evasiveness, and numbs the senses. Cast time appears to be about one second. Base cooldown is three minutes. Nightmare Sphere Launches a sphere that affects all targets within a certain radius (appears to be ~10-12 meters, possibly larger). Cast time appears to be about one second (including time for the orb to reach its target), and slows the target(s) by up to 80%. (A level 90 Enchanter would be able to use the spell to its maximum potential.) Overrunner Increases the target's movement speed. This spell takes immediate effect. Thorn Bind Hostage Causes five blue roots to erupt from the ground and ensnare the target. When the roots are cut, they cause additional damage to the target varying based on the skill of the caster and up to 1,000 HP. Thorn Bind Hostage does not entirely immobilize the target ordinarily, but does for Shiroe because of his gear. The spell has a base cast time of two seconds and a base cooldown of fifteen seconds. Gear Sets First Set Staff of the Wise Horned Owl Aids the possessor's thoughts with wisdom and increases casting speed Sacred Robe of the Stars Strengthens Astral-element spells The Kah of the Millenial Bird Reduces the effect of the Movement Hinderance debuff Second Set White Staff of the Wings of Ruin Extends the effective range of support magic cast by the wielder Sage's Coat Gives divine protection in accordance with the owner's wisdom Grants high resistance to mental debuffs Laurel Blossom Talisman Strengthens attack and defense magic of the mind attribute Reduces respawn time and experience loss upon deathCategory:Characters Category:Debauchery Tea Party Category:Round Table Alliance Category:Log Horizon (Guild) Category:Log Horizon (Series)